


Clana

by genevievequinn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievequinn/pseuds/genevievequinn
Summary: When Hanna comes home from work angry and exhausted, Claire offers to help her relax.





	Clana

The door swung open, keys jingling in the lock, and heels clicked towards the living room. A heavy sigh sounded, followed by the sound of a body hitting the leather couch. Hanna’s strawberry hair flowed over the armrest of the couch, her arm thrown dramatically over her blue eyes. Jaw clenched, her other hand clenched and unclenched on her stomach, nails digging into her palm. A soft hand slips into hers, nimble fingers making quick work of the tense palm. Hanna sits up with a groan, allowing Claire to sit where her upper body once was, and Hanna lays in Claire’s lap, shoulders tense and teeth hurting.  
“Tough day?” Claire asks softly. Hanna merely grunts in response. “I can help.”  
“I know,” she mumbles. “I’m not in the mood.”  
Claire’s hand squeezes Hanna’s gently. “I meant a hot bath and some good wine.”  
Hanna peaks up at Claire, her free hand reaching up to twirl a strand of blonde hair around a finger. “That sounds amazing, actually.”  
Claire smiles, her brown eyes lighting up at the idea. “Excellent. Stay.” She slips out from underneath Hanna, padding quickly to the bathroom. A hot bath is quickly drawn, steam and bubbles filling the space. Return, she gently tugs Hanna to the bathroom. Hanna clearly is exhausted, and she hardly has energy to keep her eyes open. “You poor thing.” Claire takes a small step forward, standing on her toes a bit to place a soft kiss on Hanna’s cheek, earning a gently sigh in response. Small hands dip into her suit jacket, tugging it off and letting it fall to the floor.  
“That’s my nice jacket.”  
Claire smiles, bending down to pick it up and place it on the counter. “Heels.” Hanna complies, stepping out of her heels to match Claire’s height. She stands still, allowing Claire to take the lead. Claire wastes no time, slowing working Hanna out of the rest of her clothes, folding them on the counter. Hanna slips into the piping water, bubbles quickly absorbing her. The tension in her face ebbs, but her shoulders are no better. Claire turns on soft acoustic music, her hands starting to work into Hanna’s hair.  
“Thank you,” Hanna says softly.  
Claire leans in from behind the claw-foot tub. “Anytime, my love.” Her hands work down, rubbing circles with her thumbs into the knots, praying Hanna releases this level of stress before it eats her alive. She washes her hair for her, knowing her hands on her scalp relaxes her. “Are you asleep?” she chuckles softly.  
“Hardly.”  
“Would you like some wine now?”  
Nodding meekly, Claire assists Hanna out, wrapping her up in a large, soft towel. Once in a rub, the pair make it to the kitchen, a wine bottle is opened, and glasses are poured. The wine is bitter, just how Hanna likes it. Letting it take hold, Hanna can finally feel the alcohol release stress from her bones. “Claire?” A soft hum in response. “Come here.” The two finally tangle together on the couch, the leather screeching underneath them. Claire climbs softly onto Hanna, her head resting on her chest. Hearts beating in unison, it doesn’t take long for Hanna to finally let out a deep, peaceful sigh.  
Claire adjusts so her chin is on Hanna’s chest. “Feeling better?”  
Hanna smiles softly. “Much.” Claire shifts up, placing a kiss onto Hanna’s cheek. Hanna responds by wrapping her hand in Claire’s hair, tugging her up into a kiss, nibbling gently on her bottom lip.  
Pulling back, but not away, Claire smiles. “I thought you weren’t in the mod.”  
“That was hours ago.”  
Claire shifts, straddling Hanna. Her hands find Hanna’s and rest gently on her lean thighs. “You are absolutely gorgeous,” she breathes. Hannah blushes harshly, eyes darting away. Without hesitation, Claire brings fingers up to her chin and leans in for a kiss. Before she can connect, Hanna shifts.  
“Do you really think so?”  
Claire’s brow furrows in confusion. “Of course,” she says sternly. “You are the most beautiful being in existence, and nothing, nothing, will change that. I love you.” Hanna doesn’t look convinced. Shifting off her, Claire rests against the armrest of the couch, gesturing for Hanna to cuddle between her legs. Chest pressed in her back, hands rubbing gently circles on her thigh and stomach. “You’re perfect, Hanna.”  
“I am far from—”  
Claire bites down on the skin connecting Hanna’s shoulder to her neck, forcing a hiss. “You. Are. Perfect. Do not say you are anything but.”  
Hanna, pressing backwards towards Claire, intertwines her fingers with Claire’s. “Claire,” she breathes, “I—I—”  
“What, kitten?” Claire isn’t sure if she just heard Hanna gasp or not. “What is it?”  
Hanna visibly gulps. “I need…you.”  
“What do you need me to do?”  
Whimpering, Hanna tugs Claire’s hands up towards her breasts.  
“Words, kitten.”  
“I need you to touch me. Here.”  
“Of course, my love.” Claire kisses Hanna’s neck as she teases the opening of the bath robe Hanna was still in. Unsure if this will go as planned, she whispers softly in Hanna’s ear. “Good girl.”  
Hanna gasps, loud enough this time for Claire to know for sure she heard it and pushes roughly back into Claire. Claire’s suspicions were right. Still new to the sexual side of their relationship (and Hanna being new to sex in general), it is taking a while to find every specific trigger. Her little kitten has a bit of a thing for praise. She knew nicknames worked, but this is even better. Her hands finally work the robe open, having taken a while despite the urging from Hanna, and her fingertips trace gently around but not on Hanna’s breasts.  
“Claire!” she gasps. “Please!” Her hips are flush with Claire’s, she has little self-control left. This is where Claire likes her—open, receptive, needy.  
Humming into Hanna’s ear, her finger nails cut into both nipples at once, forcing Hanna’s back to arch into her hands. “You are so beautiful, so perfect.” One hand is working a breast, the other is digging into Hanna’s hair. “I love your hair, and your eyes, and your tiny tummy, and the gasps every time I touch you here.” Giving a light tug, she decides to test her kitten’s limits of pain. Hanna’s breathing is ragged, legs rubbing together to find friction.  
Finally, Hanna gives. “Claire…Claire, more.”  
Claire moves quickly, her hand from Hanna’s hair slipping down to Hanna’s thigh. She traces up and down her inner thigh, switching here and there with her other hand to give both breasts some love. “You are so hard working, and when you come home from work, I can’t stand to see you upset. You mean so much to me. You are so perfect.” The more words whispered into Hanna’s ear, the more flustered she becomes. Her legs are twitching, her stomach coiled, her head resting against Claire’s shoulder. Claire can feel how wet she is, without ever even touching her folds. Finally, she gives Hanna more. Both hands drop, one hand working Hanna’s clit and the other circling her folds.  
Before Claire has to urge her, Hanna breathes, “Please Claire, I need it.”  
“Good girl,” Claire repeats, enjoying how much this truly affects her love. She starts sucking and kissing her neck, both hands working rapidly to bring Hanna to a climax. It takes little work, as she was worked up from simple words and caresses. “So beautiful,” she mumbles over and over again. When Hanna’s breathing finally returns to normal and she rolls over to rest on Claire’s chest, she hums. Claire smiles, so content. “I love you, Hanna.”  
“I love you too, Claire.”


End file.
